jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Prickleboggle
Prickleboggle (brak polskiego tłumaczenia) — gatunek smoka, przedstawiciel tajemniczej klasy. Pojawia się jedynie w grach School of Dragons oraz DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Jest odpowiednikiem gatunku z książek Cressidy Cowell. Wygląd Prickleboggle to smoki, które mają dość duże wahania swoich rozmiarów, jednak z reguły wielkością dorównują Kroplorwijowi. Głowa jest duża, z widocznym przodozgryzem oraz dwoma parami zakręconych rogów, przypominających te u gazeli. Szyja natomiast jest dosyć długa i tak samo smukła. Ciało smoka jest dosyć szczupłe, zapewniając mu aerodynamikę podczas lotu. Prickleboggle posiada dwie pary kończyn, z czego przednia jest niezwykle krótka w stosunku do tylnej. Skrzydła są rozłożyste i na tyle silne, by móc utrzymać gada w powietrzu, ogon natomiast kończy się charakterystycznymi, trzema błonami - jedną na górze i dwiema po bokach. Zwierzę to zazwyczaj występuje w zielonych bądź mu podobnych odcieniach z brązowymi, losowo rozmieszczonymi na ciele plamkami w czerwonych obramowaniach. Siedlisko i dieta Według gry School of Dragons, Prickleboggle zdają się zamieszkiwać Mroczną Głębię, razem z Miażdżytłukami Kafarami. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk natomiast, gady te można znaleźć na Neverglades. Smoki z gatunku gustują w rybach, mięsie owiec oraz kurczaków. Zachowanie i tresura Prickleboggle to stworzenie z natury niezwykle troskliwe i opiekuńcze. Zazwyczaj jest dosyć spokojny i wrażliwy, jednak, jak każdy smok, pod wpływem złości może okazać się niezwykle niebezpieczny i śmiercionośny. Dzięki swojej zdolności do uleczania innych gadów, te zazwyczaj stają się mu wdzięczne za ratunek, a w związku z tym i posłuszne. Potrafi on współpracować i żyć w pobliżu innych gatunków, dzielić to samo źródło pożywienia, a nawet siedlisko. Choć nie jest znana jakakolwiek forma tresury Prickleboggle'a, to ze względu na swój niezwykle przyjazny charakter nie wydaje się być to trudne i prawdopodobnie polega na zdobyciu zaufania poprzez pomoc lub podarowanie pożywienia. Moce i umiejętności Ogień Prickleboggle jest w stanie ziać błyszczącym, mglistym "ogniem", wyglądem niezwykle podobnym do mgły Marazmora. Przybiera zarówno postać ciągłego strumienia, jak i kuli wybuchającej po zderzeniu. Ów "ogień" może przybrać dwa kolory, w zależności od przeznaczenia - niebieski niszczy, fioletowy leczy rany. Uleczanie Zarówno fioletowa mgła, jaką wytwarza, jak i ślina smoka wykazują się silnymi właściwościami leczniczymi. W obu przypadkach środki te leczą rany bądź inne zewnętrzne dolegliwości innych gadów, które po wyleczeniu stają się wierne i lojalne wobec swojego uzdrowiciela. Etapy rozwoju Prickleboggle Egg.png|Jajo Prickleboggle_Hatchling.png|Pisklę Prickleboggle-web.jpg|Dorosły osobnik Prickleboggle Titan - FB.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo Prickleboggla pojawia się w grach. Ma ono owalny kształt i wielkość prawdopodobnie zbliżoną do innych smoczych jaj. Jego skorupa jest jasnozielona. Jajo pokryte jest również brązowozłotymi plamami o różnorakich kształtach. Pisklę Pisklę Prickleboggle'a różni się od dorosłego smoka pod kilkoma względami. Widoczną różnicą jest między innymi ilość rogów na głowie - pisklę posiada tylko jedną parę. Młode nie ma jeszcze również w pełni rozwiniętego wachlarza na grzbiecie, brak również tego na ogonie. Tytan Tytaniczny Prickleboggle ma odmienne kolory - podczas gdy dorosły posiada względnie zielone barwy, to gad w ostatnim stopniu rozwoju ma bardziej brunatne i pomarańczowe odcienie łusek, przeplatające się z niebieskimi i kremowymi elementami. Jego wachlarze są granatowe, a rogi stają się większe i dłuższe. Słabości Znani przedstawiciele Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Seedling Prickleboggle *Krustler *Skypiercer *Thornforce W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Prickleboggle pojawił się wraz z aktualizacją 24 lipca 2015 roku. Jego jajo kosztuje 750 gemów i wykluwa się 12 godzin. Ciekawostki *W ''School of Dragons gatunek oryginalnie nosił nazwę Nettlewing. Zobacz też de:Stachelschreck (Filmuniversum) es:Aturde Espinas ru:Страхокол en:Prickleboggle (Franchise) fr:Piqueffroi (Franchise) Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z gier Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Prickleboggle Kategoria:Tajemnicza klasa